


You can't save everyone

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: What would Stiles do when a case hits  too close to home?





	You can't save everyone

Stiles sat on the couch, he shouldn't read the files this late.  
"Stiles?" Derek stood at the door

"Hey, how's Oliver?" Stiles asked,

"Great, he just fell asleep" Derek said "are you coming to bed?" 

"Yeah, yeah..just..it's nothing, forget it" he trails off.

"What happened?" Derek sat next to Stiles,

"We got a new case, a little girl..she's almost the same age as Oliver, her parents abused her since she was born..when we found her I had to walk slowly so she won't run away."

"That's terrible.." Derek's face softened, he and Stiles were married for almost eight years now, they adopted Oliver four years ago, when he was just one year old.

"What if we didn't adopt Oliver? and instead of the girl, It would've been him." Stiles couldn't help but thinking about his son.

"But it won't happen. Because he has you, and so does that little girl."

"She's in the hospital, Der..with no one by her side, no aunts, no uncles, not even a grandma, just her, alone." Stiles leaned on his husband, and Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man.  
"Put the files away, go to sleep, ok? Tomorrow's a new day." Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and ignored his groan, he pulled him to bed.

The next day Stiles woke up to the smell of pancakes, he was alone in bed, which meant Derek was making breakfast, as he went downstairs, the picture was revealed to him.

Derek was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast, and his son was sitting next to the table, singing Disney songs.

"Hey" Stiles kissed his husband, and planted a kiss on his son's head.

"Hi daddy!" Oliver said happily,

"Your dad called..he said you should take some time off..because of the case" Derek said,

"What? No!" Stiles protested "I need to help the little girl, I can't do it if my dad forces me to stay home and watch tv all day!"

"I took a day off too.. we can have a fun day with Oliver"

"But the girl.."  
"She'll be fine, Stiles." Derek said "she has your dad."

"My dad doesn't know how to handle her. She needs special care and attention." Stiles protested,

"Sit. Eat." Derek laid a plate with pancakes in front of Stiles,

"Thanks, babe." Stiles said with his mouth full.

"Oliver helped too"

"Is that so?" Stiles asked, the little boy nodded excitedly "well, I was wondering why the pancakes were extra yummy today"

Oliver giggled and ran off to play, leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

"So I was thinking, we could go to the park, maybe? And take Oliver to the movies to see the new Cars movie" Derek suggested, he sat next to Stiles.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice"

"Wow, don't get too excited" Derek laughed,

"I'm sorry, It's just..I keep thinking about that little girl, alone in a hospital room, she's probably so scared" Stiles admitted,  
"Stiles.."

"Do you ever think about having another kid?" Stiles asked,

"Yes, of course.."

"Maybe..I can't save all of them..but this little girl..she could do amazing things and, if only she had someone by her side.."

"And that someone would be us." Derek completed the sentence,

"Yeah.."

"What about Oliver?"

"Oliver!" Stiles yelled "can you come here for a second?"

The little boy ran to the kitchen, with his cape tied to his back, holding his superman toy,

"Hey, baby" Derek said, he picked Oliver up and put him in his lap,

Stiles looked at his husband, and back to his son "Ollie, how would you feel..if daddy and I adopted a little girl?"

"You could be a big brother" Derek added,

"I want to be a big brother!" Oliver yelled,

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked carefully "being a big brother is a lot of work"

"Can she watch Paw Patrol with me??" Oliver asked,

"Of course, if you ask her nicely." Derek replied.

"Then yes!!!"   
Stiles grinned "Well then, I guess it's settled, we're adopting!" 

After leaving Oliver with Scott, they went to hospital, where the little girl was hospitalized.

"Hey Sophie," Stiles stood at the door "do you remember me?"

"Mr Stilinski!" Sophie's eyes lit up as she looked at Stiles.

"Yeah..and this is my husband, Derek, he's super duper nice, so you don't have to be scared"

"Hi Sophie.." Derek stood behind Stiles, 

"Can I sit?" Stiles asked, he waited until he got the confirmation and sat on one of chairs, and so did Derek.

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked,

"I heard Miss Rodriguez saying bad things about mommy and daddy, she said they won't come back.."

"Sophie, your mommy and daddy weren't nice..it's ok, now you're safe with us." Stiles smiled his calming smile,

"They won't?"

"We won't let them hurt you, never." Derek said,

"Thank you, Mr Stilinski" Sophie said,

"Sophie," Derek leaned in "I know it's hard right now, but would you like to come home with me and Stiles?"  
"You could have a brother, and we have a lot of toys for you to play with." Stiles said,

"Really?" Sophie asked, Stiles nodded.

"You don't have to decide now." Derek said,

"I want to! Can I, please?" 

"Well, if you said please, we can make everything happen."

"I'll talk to the social worker" Derek left the room,

"Thank you Mr Stilinski"

"You're my daughter now, Sophie, you can call me dad, or Stiles, maybe marshmallow man" Stiles suggested, making the little girl laugh,

"Thank you.." she stopped before adding "Stiles."

A week later, Stiles and Derek were able to take Sophie home, Stiles watched as Sophie ran into the house, she was so excited about her new room, and new brother, and her new life.

He can't save them all, but he can definitely try.


End file.
